The Queen of the Moon
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: During the Silver Millennium. Endymion died on Earth in a battle leaving Serenity on her own. Now married and have two children a man appears saying she knows her and she doesn't even know or remember him. Please Read!
1. The princess's destiny & the strange man

The Queen of the Moon  
  
By Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou  
  
Hello People! Anyway, I'm on a writing spree this week and so this is my new story! Hope you like it! Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ^ ^  
  
Chapter 1: The princess destiny  
  
Princess Serenity Usagi Moon. The heir of the Moon Kingdom. Thus the legend, the queen must keep Earth from destruction. Only one thing which could maybe end Earth and the Moon. The love between lunarian and earthian.  
  
Serenity, soon to be the queen on her 16th birthday ran to the portal, which lead to Earth. She had fell in love with a man, excuse me, I mean the prince of Earth. Prince Endymion Mamoru Shields. This was the heir of the kingdom of Earth. Serenity made it to Endymion and they had embraced not even noticing the spies following them. The spies were Queen Serenity's two advisors, Luna and Artemis. Serenity loved Endymion and Endymion loved Serenity.  
  
The day before her 16th birthday...  
  
Serenity happily walked in the halls of the moon kingdom and was about to get a book when she heard the soldiers running in the hall. She decided to follow them where they lead her to her mother, Queen Serenity's room. " Queen, there was a sign of battle this morning." One soldier said. "What kind of battle? Where was it?" Queen Serenity asked. "The battle was in the Earth Kingdom. Their prince was killed this morning against the negaforce. Princess Serenity gasped as she heard the news. Her Endymion. Dead? It possibly isn't true! It cannot be true. Queen Serenity heard her daughter's gasp and turn to her daughter. "You just heard the news did you not?" Queen Serenity asked. "Mother, he can't be dead. I love him. He cannot leave me here alone." Princess Serenity said crying. "Soldiers you are both dismissed." Queen Serenity said as the soldiers bowed and then left, "Serenity, I'm sorry but he is. I'm so sorry." She added. Princess Serenity shocked she walked out and went to her gardens to think. ' Endymion.' She thought, as that was the only thing she could think of.  
  
Princess Serenity's birthday...  
  
Serenity had just been crown as the new queen of the moon and now what told to search for a man to be the king of the moon. Many men came to take the new queen's hand of marriage, but thus her mother chose the prince of the Negaforce, Prince Diamond, so the war between them could finally end. Finally after the crowning they started the wedding. The family and friends of King Diamond and the family and friends of Queen Serenity II.  
  
Now 3 years later...  
  
Queen Serenity II now lived with her husband, King Diamond and their two children, Peridot and Quartz. Thus the war ended after the marriage and the kingdom of Earth had been handled by the fiancée of Endymion, Queen Areka.  
  
Serenity and Diamond sat at the throne with their children when soldiers came carrying a man who has been there spying on the family. "Majesties, we found him spying near the west wing." A soldier said. "Lock him up and then we'll come up with a decision for him. "Wait Serenity. Do you remember me?" The man asked. "I have never seen you in my whole entire life. Soldiers take him away." Serenity said. "Serenity! Serenity!" The man yelled as the soldiers dragged him out. "Have you ever seen a man like that my love?" Diamond asked. "No I have not." Serenity said.  
  
Later...  
  
Serenity went to the dungeon to see the man sitting there. "Who are you?" Serenity asked as the man noticed her. "You cannot recognize me Serenity after all we went thru." The man said. "I do not. Now tell me who you are." She said. "My name is..."  
  
Cliffhanger! If I get 5 or more than that chapter 2 will be up! Please review! Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou 


	2. The man who was told killed

Hi everyone!!! I've been working on the chapters and trying to update all the stories! Please don't give up on me! . Anyway, here chapter two of The Queen of the Moon! Enjoy it will ya? Also please send a review! 

  
** Chapter Two **   
** The man who was told killed **   
" My name is Endymion Mamoru Shields. I was once prince of Earth and fell in love with the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity Usagi Moon now known as Queen Serenity II." The man said. " Endymion? Excuse me, but he died a long time ago. So you can't be him." Serenity said. " Serenity, I was sealed away by that man's mother! You married him a week after I disappeared!" Endymion said as he stand up to at least look at Serenity now a full-grown woman at the age of 23 and had two children with a man he couldn't stand. " Why Serenity? Why did you marry him?" He asked looking in her eyes. Serenity, now in tears, softly repled, " After I was told you were dead, I had to keep Earth in peace...so I married the prince of the Negaforce, Prince Diamond to stop anything from happening. I also bore him a son... I do not love him Endymion... it is you I love." She said as she opened the cell and kissed him onto the lips. " Serenity... my angel, don't leave my arms..." Endymion said   
Other than they knew, Emerald, Diamond's loyal servant aka secret lover had saw all this and decided to tell the King about the Queen kissing the man he had put in a cell. " King Diamond. I have news for you." Emerald said. " What is it Emerald?" He asked. " I caught Queen Serenity kissing the man in the cell you put in. He said his name is Endymion Mamoru Shields." Emerald said. " Endymion? I thought I had my mother seal him in the galaxy of no return." Diamond said as he stood up furious.   
" Well he is back your majesty..." Emerald said. " Thank you for telling me Emerald." He said kissing Emerald on the lips really fast as he walked out the room. King Diamond walked into the cell to see Serenity about to walk out. " Serenity. Go to our room. I will be there to talk to you." Diamond said as he glared at his wife and then glared at Endymion. " Yes, Diamond." Serenity said as she walked out the room. " How dare you come back Endymion." Diamond said as soon as Serenity was gone. " Was I not supposed to?" Endymion asked with a chuckle as Diamond was getting furious. " You went into the galaxy of no return!!! Of course you weren't suppose to come back!" Diamond said. " So you were the one who set me into seven years of travel into nothing." Endymion said as he stand up. Diamond, having a evil grin had started walking away from the cell and called for a soldier. " Yes, King Diamond?" Sailor Venus asked as she walked in. " Tomorrow, we will end this man's life." Diamond said. " Yes, King Diamond." Venus said as she bowed and left. Diamond started walking to the master bedroom and opened the door to see his wife taking care of their son, Peridot. " Peridot, go to your room. Your mother and I have to talk." Diamond demanded. " Yes father." The little five yr old said as he left the room.   
Diamon smacked Serenity right across the face. " Serenity, how dare you kiss another man.?!" Diamond said stepping closer to his wife now scared and in tears. Diamond was about to hit Serenity once again but a sword went straight into Diamond and he collapsed as blood covered the floor. Serenity looked at Diamond and saw...   
Alright, cliffhanger!!! I hope you all review! Thankz!!!! ** - Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **


	3. Diamond is dead! Endymion perish!

_ Hi everybody, well this is one story I decided to update with the whole group so here's the update for  The Queen of the Moon  enjoy it plz! - ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _

** Disclaimer **: as usual, I don't own Sailor Moon in anyway but soon I mean soon I will own my own anime or manga! MWHAHAHAHA!!! coughs   
** The Queen of the Moon **   
** Chapter Three **   
** Diamond is dead?! Will Endymion perish?! **   
Serenity looked at Diamond and then saw Endymion out of the cell he was in and had just stabbed Diamond with a sword. " Serenity, are you alright?" Endymion asked. Serenity was shocked, how could he had gotten out the cell and knew she was in trouble. Soon, Sailor Uranus, leader of the Outer scouts and Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner scouts were in the doorway and saw Diamond down bleeding, Endymion standing there with a sword in his hand and Serenity sitting on the floor. Soon the crying of her baby daughter, Quartz had awoke her from shock. " Queen Serenity are you alright?" Sailor Venus asked. " Yes." Serenity replied. Soon Sailor Uranus had grabbed Endymion and put his hands behind his back, " What should I do with this man your majesty?" Uranus asked. " Let him go." Serenity said. " But why? He killed the king!" Uranus said. " That man saved my life, so let him go." Serenity said as she stood up, " Uranus go get some clothes for this man, Venus, stop them from hanging him tomorrow." Serenity said. " Yes your majesty." Venus said leaving the room. " Yes Queen." Uranus said as she let go of Endymion and left the room. Serenity went to her crying baby in the basinet and picked up her up. " It's alright Quartz...mommy's here." Serenity whispered to the little girl with pinkish hair. "" Serenity." Endymion said. " Yes Endymion?" Serenity asked. " What are you going to do?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. " Endymion..." Serenity said as she got out his arms, " We cannot be together, the moon and the Earth are at war. There is no way we should be together." Serenity said as she looked at him with her crystal blue eyes. " Serenity, I am not king or prince of Earth and terran. I am just Endymion, a man told dead to everyone he knew. I love you Serenity. I don't care about the war. Only you." Endymion said as he walked up to her. " I'm sorry Endymion….but we were never to fall in love." Serenity said walking out the room. Endymion didn't know what to do now that Serenity didn't want him anymore, she had a dead husband and two children. Endymion decided to go to Earth and see if he could claim his kingdom again.   
** About a month later…**   
War was still going on between Earth and the Moon. Queen Serenity stood there looking at Earth. ' I wish Endymion was here…to hold me in his arms…I miss him so." Serenity thought as she wrapped her arms around herself because of the cold. Suddenly a man's arms wrapped around her. She looked and saw Endymion behind her. " Queen Serenity." Endymion said. " King Endymion." Serenity said, " Why are you here?" She asked. " I miss you Serenity." He said as he kissed her on the lips and they walked into the room.   
Next day…   
Serenity woke up in her bed noticing that Endymion was gone. She look around the room and found a letter from Endymion. She opened it and read it and smiled. She laid back down and fell asleep once again.   
_ Well the story is almost over just one or two more chapters! Please review! -** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _   
_ email me by ** neoprincesssereneyahoo.com ** _


	4. The secret and his dream

_ ** July 2004 ** Hi everybody! I'm updating all my stories this month since I will be away for awhile. But hen I come back I'll update all the stories and everything else... anyway I also been so busy writing my own story which might be on my fictionpress account by....I can't tell you cause I don't even know... anyway here's chapter four of  The Queen of the Moon  ! Hope you all Iike it! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _

_ Also....this might be one of the final chapters...yes I know this is a short story but...it's so close to where I want to end it... but there will or will not be a sequel... I don't know if I should....matters if you all want it...anyway here's chapter four! _   
** The Queen of the Moon **   
** Chapter Four **   
** The Secret and his dream **   
** A month later.... **   
The war against the Moon and Earth had ended in a treaty and Queen Serenity was going to have a ball soon. She was so busy planning that King Endymion thought he would bother her if he had visited but he had to see her. He had been having visions of someone, a little girl screaming for her mother and father. He wondered if Serenity could help him   
Queen Serenity sat in the library tired from all the plans for the ball. She had been feeling weird lately like she was pregnant again or something. Anyway she didn't care for now, she was tired from not getting enough sleep and waking up earlier to start the plans. Soon she heard a voice. " Serenity." A man voice said. She sat up and look to see King Endymion. " Endymion? Something wrong?" She asked him. " I need to talk to you." He said sitting next to her. " What about?" She asked. " I have been having dreams...about a little girl calling me daddy." He said. " A little girl?" She said looking up at him. " Yes and she ran to me crying and she led me to you, dead..." He said taking his eyes off her. " What in the heavens Endymion??" She asked now fully awakened from hearing this. " Yes I know this is confusing but this little girl called you mommy...it's kinda strange because we have no children together and probably never will." He said. " You are right Endymion your vision must have really been a dream." She said. " You are probably right Serenity... now get some sleep..." He said kissing her on the forehead. " Alright Endymion." She said, " goodbye." She added as she fell asleep and he left the room.   
** About two hrs later... **   
The ball was finally set and everyone from a planet or star came. Queen Serenity was in a silver dress coated in her beauty...all the men could do was notice her. King Endymion in a tuxedo walked up to her. " Queen Serenity..." He said. " King Endymion..." She said as she smiled. " May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. " Yes." She said as she took his hand and they went onto the dancefloor. Soon after awhile they walked out to the garden and Endymion looked at Serenity. " Serenity... I love you with all my heart..." He said. " As do I Endymion... I love you with all my heart and soul..." She said as she embrace him. " The Negaverse...has taken Diamond and your children....am I correct?" He asked looking in her crystallize eyes. " Yes, they have..." She said. " Aen't the Negaverse...in war against you?" He asked. " Yes..." She said. " I will have my people help your army in any way." He said. " Endymion....I need to tell you something my love..." She said quietly. " What is it?" He asked. " Endymion....well.... I'm...."   
_Cliffhanger! Anyone wanna guess what she is going to tell him? Anyway, want to guess send it in a review or find a way to email your guess...well that's chapter four soon this story will be over....you all think they'll live or die.. I'm out of here...** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _


	5. happiness to last for long?

_ ** February 2005 ** I'm back and reviewing my stories again! Sorry I'm soooo behind...many things have happened now to me cause I'm working on my classes at my high school..well anyway here's chapter 5 of The Queen of the Moon! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _

_ ** Chapter Five ** _   
_ ** Happiness...to last for long? ** _   
** Last time ** >>> " Aren't the Negaverse...in war against you?" He asked. " Yes..." She said. " I will have my people help your army in any way." He said. " Endymion...I need to tell you something my love..." She said quietly. " What is it?" He asked. " Endymion...well... I'm..."   
" I'm...I'm pregnant with your child," She said smiling slightly at him. Endymion was shocked in surprise. Her pregnant with HIS child? He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father! A grin covered his face, showing happiness.   
" I love you so much Serenity" He said as he hugged her and kiss her forehead. Serenity smiled and relaxed in his arms as he held her.   
Fireworks went off because of the ball, everyone was enjoying the event, even Queen Serenity and King Endymion.   
** _ Later that night... _**   
The ball was still going as it was almost midnight. Endymion and Serenity held each other as they sat on a bench in the garden looking into each other's eyes. Serenity smiled sa Endymion took a rose and put it in her hair. They looked at each other with love in their eyes, they were about to kiss when a voice interrupted them... " You better kiss because this will be the end!"... Serenity and Endymion turned to see...   
_I'm filling this story with a lot of cliffhangers! I want a few reviews and you all can guess who that is and what's gonna happen now! See u all later! Also I'm gonna update each story one a day! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _


	6. The End of Silver Millennium and New Lif...

The Queen of the Moon 

_ ** February 2005 ** Bonjour toute le monde! Sorry about the French! I'm kind of hyper! Anyway here's chapter six. I told you all it would be longer. Anyway this story will be over in probably one or two chapters! I would like it if you guys could read my other stories cause after this one is over I'm going to be putting a new one online! Also read my friend K.A. Wolf Queen stories too cause…I don't know I just want you all to! Anyway here's chapter six! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _

** _ Disclaimer_ ** I don't know anyone from Sailor Moon and never will either. I do own some characters I made though…   
** _ The Queen of the Moon _**   
** _ Chapter Six _**   
** _ The End of Silver Millennium and New Life _**   
** _ Last time: The ball was still going as it was almost midnight. Endymion and Serenity held each other as they sat on a bench in the garden looking into each other's eyes. Serenity smiled as Endymion took a rose and put it in her hair. They looked at each other with love in their eyes, they were about to kiss when a voice interrupted them... "You better kiss because this will be the end!"... Serenity and Endymion turned to see..._ **   
" Queen Beryl of the Negaverse!" Serenity said as she and Endymion turned to Beryl. Beryl floated in mid-air, her laughing evil and wicked. Serenity glared at Beryl, not happy about this.   
"You all will perish and surrender the crystal!" Beryl said as lighting came from the sky hitting part of the palace. A powerful tornado swirls on the ground. Endymion holded onto Serenity but suddenly was picked up by the wind.   
"Serenity! You must escape now! Forget about me!" Endymion said floating in mid air. Serenity shook her head no and was about to jump when a powerful attack hit Endymion in the back and he yelled in pain.   
"ENDYMION! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serenity yelled as she saw his body float in mid air, his eyes closed and his mouth open little from when he said her name in his last breath. Serenity was on her knees now, crying her eyes out. Beryl's laughing had gotten louder and annoying, the palace was destroyed and everyone was killed except her. "Endymion…I'm sorry…forgive me," She said as she stood up and had her crescent moon wand floating in front of her. She grabbed it and made the silver imperium crystal appear in her hand and placed it into the wand. "Beryl, if I may die I'm taking you with me! Moon Crystal Power!" Serenity said as the silver light from the crystal covered Beryl and the seven warriors of the Negaverse. Beryl screamed in pain as her body disappeared and wasn't in sight anymore. Serenity took the crystal out the wand and collapsed onto the ground breathing hard. She moved her hand to her stomach and had a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry that you cannot have a chance at life my unborn daughter…I'm really sorry," Serenity said breathing really fast.   
"Queen Serenity!" Luna yelled as she and Artemis came to Serenity. "Are you alright?" Luna asked. Serenity breathed harder and faster and moved her lips and closed her eyes. The crystal disappeared from her hand. "Serenity!" Luna yelled. The wand slipped out her hand and put Luna and Artemis into sleeping chambers.   
Serenity finally breathed her last breath saying, "We'll all see each other once again…someday…"   
** _ Millenniums Later _ **   
"Usagi Tsukino! You're gonna be late for school!" A woman named Ikuko said, suddenly there was a huge noise from upstairs and a fifth teen year old screaming to high heaven.   
"I'm late! Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" Usagi said running in the house. She soon grabbed all she needed and ran out the door. It had been months since she became Sailor Moon. Found all the scouts and even found out she was the queen of the moon that died millenniums ago on the moon to protect everyone! All she had to do now was find Endymion and destroy Beryl once and for all. She had started dating a man named Mamoru Chiba a while back and their relationship wasn't that big. They had never even kiss even if they had been dating for all most a year now! As she ran, she bumped into a tall twenty year old man with black raven hair. She looked at him as she fell.   
"Hey Usako." Mamoru said looking at her. Usagi said something quickly and ran off in a hurry. Mamoru grinned and shook his head and walked off to the arcade as he did someone appear right in front of him…   
"_ Give me the rainbow crystals…Tuxedo Kamen…or should I say Mamoru…_" Someone said through his mind…   
_ Well that's chapter six! One more to go till the epilogue! I hope you all liked this chapter and review! I got other stories to review in this freezing weather of St.Louis! See you all later! ** Neo-Princess Serene Eternite ** _


End file.
